coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
PC Gran
PC Gran arrived at 4 Coronation Street in July 2011 when Kevin Webster reported his daughter Sophie for stealing £20,000 after she was conned into giving it to a fake charity by James Cunningham. When the officer arrived, however, Kevin's estranged wife Sally told him that it was a domestic situation. Despite this, the officer insisted on questioning Sophie about the fraudulent charity. Kevin told the officer it was his fault he lost the money even though it meant he wouldn't get compensation. The officer was later on patrol at the Weatherfield General in October 2011 when fugitive John Stape was rushed in after suffering critical injuries in a car crash during a chase with Kevin Webster. When John's brother-in-law Chesney Brown arrived to see him, the officer refused to let him. He held Chesney back from entering the room when John went into cardiac arrest. The officer later investigated in January 2012 when Tyrone Dobbs, Tina McIntyre and Kirsty Soames were involved in a car crash. Tina made an official complaint about officer Soames's previous harassment of her, and was called to the Street in March 2012 when a drunken Sunita Alahan climbed on top of a car. She was arrested for criminal damage but later released without charge. In March, Jason Grimshaw discovered that his van had been stolen whilst he was in a meeting to discuss details of a building contract with council officials. PC Gran and PC Marks called into the Rovers to confirm that a vehicle matching the same description had been found burnt out on some wasteland near the end of Corporation Road, and that they'd received information that someone closely resembling Jason was seen running away from the burning vehicle. The officers questioned Jason further in the privacy of the pub's back room but had to postpone their inquiries when Jason's partner Stella Price could verify the time that he arrived back after the incident. In reality, a bitter Karl Munro had taken the van and set fire to it, after overhearing that Jason was attending a meeting at Hebden House and followed him there. In August, PC Gran and PC Marks called round to 10a Coronation Street to take a statement from Rita Tanner. After she had been cornered and taunted by a gang of youths on the Red Rec, they ultimately made off with her handbag and mobile phone. Having stated that the area was usually well patrolled, the officers took descriptions of some of the youths and advised Rita to put a stop on her mobile phone and any bank cards that she may have had in her purse at the time. In April 2015 PC Gran called with another colleague to 19a Rosamund Street where he arrested Owen Armstrong for assault. Owen had gone for Craig Tinker, believing him to be the father of underage teenager Faye Windass's baby. Kirk Sutherland received a punch in the nose when he tried to defend his stepson. PC Gran and his colleague PC Rawani were called out in August 2016 through an "anonymous tip-off" to investigate whether Robert Preston had been driving under the influence of alcohol. Taking particular interest in the proceedings were Craig Tinker, who had just returned from attending a Special Constable Information Day, and Nick Tilsley, who reported Robert for the alleged offence. After failing a roadside breathalyser test outside Nick's Bistro in Viaduct Street, Robert was arrested and taken to Weatherfield Police Station where he was issued with a fine and a twelve-month driving ban. Robert was arrested by PC Gran again just over a year later, this time for attacking drug dealer Rich Collis. He had been trying to force Robert to launder drugs through the bistro, blackmailing him for his own previous history of using substances. After setting Rich up and having him arrested, Robert and girlfriend Michelle Connor began to be terrorised by an unknown stalker and they immediately suspected Rich. Robert went so far as to attack him and earn a suspended jail sentence for ABH but the real stalker was Will Chatterton, an ex of Michelle's who was obsessed by her and desperately trying to come between her and Robert. Will sent so far as to plant more drugs in the bistro and tip off the police. Thinking this act was Rich's doing, Michelle, followed by Robert, went to his house where PC Gran, summoned by a plotting Will, arrested Robert for another assault and, violating the terms of his suspended sentence, he was incarcerated in Highfield Prison for two months. In February 2018 PC Gran released Gina Seddon from custody after she was arrested for stealing a box of fish fingers from a supermarket. This act was a manifestation of problems caused by her bi-polar disorder and a sympathetic PC Gran understood that there were underlying issues behind her behaviour when talking to her sister Sally Metcalfe. Six months later, Gran welcomed Imran Habeeb as a duty solicitor to the police station to act for a man they had arrested for fraud. Imran was deep into an unwanted family crisis at the time and hoped that the call would provide him with a suitable distraction but Gran told him that they had so much on the accused that Imran would be back to his family in no time. The client turned out to be Duncan Radfield who wasted no time in trying to implicate his so-called co-conspirator, a wholly innocent Sally Metcalfe. In February 2019, Gran and a colleague arrived at Roy's Rolls to speak to Abi Franklin about the arson attack on Peter Barlow's boat the night before. Abi was the obvious culprit after being unceremoniously dropped by Peter the previous day and she admitted to being upset by Peter's attitude towards her but protested her innocence. Carla Connor joined in accusing Abi of the crime but this was to protect the real culprit - Roy Cropper - who had unwittingly committed the act when sleep-walking and been caught on Underworld's CCTV doing so. At Peter's suggestion, Gran went to the factory where PA Sarah Platt offered to show him the footage but Carla had got there before them and had deleted the files. Cathy Matthews later supplied Abi with an alibi as she had seen her on Talbot Road on the other side of town, paralytic when the crime was in progress. Finding out from Sally about the loss of the footage, Peter put Gran on to Carla who questioned her about her own movements on the night of the fire and how the footage could possibly have disappeared. With no real evidence, the police were forced to call off their investigation and declare the fire an accident, much to Carla's relief. :The character was credited as "Police Officer" for his first seven appearances and only named in March 2013. List of appearances 2011 *Mon 11th Jul (1) *Mon 11th Jul (2) *Fri 28th Oct (1) *Fri 28th Oct (2) 2012 *Fri 13th Jan (1) *Fri 23rd Mar (2) *Thu 2nd Aug 2013 *Fri 8th Mar (1) *Fri 8th Mar (2) *Thu 15th Aug 2015 *Mon 6th Apr (2) 2016 *Mon 8th Aug (2) 2017 *Fri 8th Sep (2) 2018 *Mon 5th Feb (2) *Fri 10th Aug (1) 2019 *Fri 15th Feb (1) *Mon 18th Feb (1) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Police officers Category:2011 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters